The Date
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: A double date graylu au requested by anonymous.
Fairy Tail High was in a huge hustle bustle as per usual, each student doing their own thing. The hallways were currently crowded as classes were yet to begin. In the meantime, Jet and Droy still followed Gajeel around like lost puppies wondering how they can gain a certain petite girls attention just as him. English and Mathematics teachers, Wakaba and Macao went rambling on nonsense of youth these days being so young and wild. While the student council president was busy searching the scholars temp office refrigerator for that last piece of strawberry cheesecake, Cana had already downed her weight in alcohol. As for Mirajane and Lissanna, they had decided speaking to Laki would be a fun encounter. All during the chaos of another famous brawl between school dunces Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster with Elfman and Juvia respectfully cheering each on.

However, it seemed not everyone on campus were having such a great time.

"Please, Lu-chan! For me?" Levy begs as she holds tight to Lucy's wrist.

"No, Levy! I don't even know who it is!" Lucy retorts, not giving an inch from her current decision.

"Yes, you do!" The bluenette exclaims, only holding the blonde tighter in her grasp.

"Then who!?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Levy! I'm NOT going on this date thing!"

"Please! You have to, I can't go with Gajeel alone!" At this point, the shorter girl is nearly in tears. She can't be left alone with that brute, who knows what he'll do to her.

"….."

"Lu-chan.?"

"Isn't that the point of a date Levy… to be alone?"

"Gasp! N-no… IT'S NOT!" Levy blabbers out, face red and flumes blowing off.

"Levy… you're blushing…"

"N-no, I'm not, Lu-chan…."

Lucy sighs, "Levy-chan, you said Gajeel was the one who asked you out. Are you sure he would even be okay with him?"

"Ofcourse!" Levy shrieks, knocking Lucy off her feet for a moment. "He suggested it!"

"EH?!" At this moment, the Heartfillias eyes bulge, "W-why?! Why would he suggest something like that?"

"Please, Lucy. You have to do this for me."

Seeing the sincerity in Levy's eyes, Lucy looks away, biting her lips. This doesn't make sense; if Levy was the one who was asked out why did she have to go? For any normal girl, a double-date would be fine, maybe even something comfortable. But this was Lucy's first date, AND she didn't even know who it was with!

"W- why… m-me..?", she mumbles. "I know here's a fun idea! Couldn't you find someone else!" Lucy brightens up, smiling with full pearly white teeth.

Levy dissapoints her friend though as she shakes her head. "No, it has to be you Lucy."

xXxXx

"Why meee~!" Lucy whines as Levy drags her off to Zippers Skating Pizzeria.

"Shh, Lucy. You promised me."

"No, I didn't…"

"You said you'd think about it and that was a good enough answer."

"I told you 'no' right after." Lucy cries, as they walk in.

When Lucy opens her eyes, she can't say she isn't impressed. The pizzeria was a pleasant little place with a roller skating ring set directly in the center, to the left of it a ticket booth where skates may be purchased. Looking to the right, Lucy also saw picnic-like tables lined along the walls near a concession stand, where she presumed the nearby door led to the kitchen. A series of flashing lights and dinging sounds caught her attention as she looked passed the skating ring to find an arcade. All in all, the building and setup were simple, but being of a rich family, she rarely ever saw such an entertaining event. "Wow!"

"Hey! You girls finally made it!" A smooth voice called from behind the two, one not familiarized as Gajeels.

In curiosity, both females turn to discover a raven haired boy, one in there class, who wore a deep navy button up, black skater pants and a genuine grin on his face. At this sight, Lucy just stares in awe, not sure what to think of this circumstance. Is he the date..?

"You two look nice… really…" He shows a shy smile as he gazes at the blonde lovingly, something that goes unnoticed.

"Gray!" Levy beams, "Is Gajeel here?"

"I'm right here, shrimp." A voice booms behind the Fullbuster.

"D-don't call me that!" Levy shouts, flustered and furious.

"Anyways why don't we leave these two alone and go order that pizza." Gajeel suggest, walking off ahead of his date.

Once the two were out of sight, Gray turned back towards his silent company, taking in her apparel. Lucy was dressed in a white spaghetti strap hidden under dark blue button up half-sleeve and flowery white skirt with black flats. 'God, does she know we match?', Gray wonders, appreciating the beauty that is his Lucy Heartfillia.

"…Gray.." Lucy whispers, nearly low enough that the boy in question couldn't hear it himself.

"Hmm?" Gray hums, knocked out of his day dreams. Now, if only he can knock that tinge of red out of his cheeks. Lucy next question did the trick, however, as it took him off guard.

"Why are you here?"

He stares at her once more, but it doesn't seem she wishes to see him as she hides her face under her bangs. With an understanding, Gray let's out a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"The same reason as you… Gajeel dragged me into this…"

That was a lie. This was all that Gray wanted, a day just with her. If anything it was Gray who dragged Gajeel into coming here. Who dragged Gajeel into asking Levy out. Who dragged Gajeel into letting him tag along as long as Lucy was there. Yes, Gajeel did have a soft spot for Levy, but since he was to proud to admit it, how else were those two going to end up together? How else was… Gray going to end up with Lucy.

And so he lied. He lied straight through his teeth because Lucy Heartfillia was all that he wanted.

Suddenly, with up most confidence, Gray sprouted back to life, taking a hold of Lucy's hand. And, when she looked up, he still had that gleaming smile on his face.

"You haven't been her before right? Let's go skating."

xXxXx

"Owwie!"

"Hahaha, Lucy! You can't keep falling!" Gray mocks as skates down to her level on the ground. This was amazing he thought. Hanging out around Lucy, just the two of them. He smiled at the thought, patting Lucy on the head to which she disliked.

This is horrible, she thought. All that keeps happening is her own butt landing on the floor and him laughing at her. How can this guy have so much fun watching her in pain? "Gray! I don't want to do this no more! It's making me cry!"

At Lucy's choice of words, Gray begins to panic. "Y- you don't like this..?"

Lucy shakes her head. No, no, no, no, no! This date can't be ruined! Yes, it's a date! And he's going to do anything to save this date!

"A-ah! Wh- what if we go to the arcade! And than we can get some pizza."

"Mm.." Lucy whimpers, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Lucy…" Gray says quietly reaching out for her. He couldn't stand to see her in pain, the only thing he wanted to see today was her smile.

Gray raises Lucy up onto her feet with both hands on her shoulder, bringing her in close to cradle her. Lucy's back stiffens as her face begins to heat up.

"Don't cry. Come on, I'll help you get there." He says, backing away from the comforting hug only to wrap his arm around hers and interlace their fingers together.

As she is being guided towards the other side of the rink where the arcade games are located, Lucy couldn't consider how she felt about this. Holding hands with Gray just felt right, but she didn't like him, did she? He certainly didn't feel that way either.

"Yeah!"

Without realizing it, the two had already made it to the crane. Gray stood in front of Lucy holding out a plush toy with a huge grin on his face.

"You won a blue cat with wings?" That's a weird toy isn't it.

"Hehe! It's yours! Here take it!" He urged smile never faltering.

"Eh?" Lucy cringed, pointing towards the machine. "But I want to win my own, Gray."

With that, a frown was once again upon the ravens face. "What? No way! I won this for you!"

xXxXx

Long story short, the blonde got her own way. She had spent nearly ten dollars on the crane machine until finally… she sat pouting next to Gray eating pizza with the plush he got her in her lap.

"So… you didn't win anything, blondie?" Gajeel asked from the other side of the table, his answer being a shake of the head.

"Did you at least have fun?" Levy inquired next to Gajeel.

For this question, Lucy had looked up, noticing Gray's eyes on her. She thought over how the day had gone before facing her best friend with a short smile, nodding her head.

"Mmm."


End file.
